Needing Aslan's protection
by Elfwarriorgirl
Summary: All right, Jhen is my character and btw it's pronounced 'sh-EN' so please don't use her.


"Ed, I can't do this."

Edmond gazed up at the centaur. "You don't have to come if you don't want to Jhen."

Jhen bowed her head, her long brown hair hiding her face. "It's just, my brothers and father are going and if something were to happen to them...I don't think I could stand there and watch."

Edmond reached up and grabbed Jhen's hand. "I understand Jhen, really, I do. Sometimes I wish it was just me going into battle. I hate to see my siblings and friends get killed. But I suppose it would be pretty foolish thing to go into battle by myself. I mean, I know I'm great and all but even I couldn't take more than say, oh, a hundred men."

Jhen tried to fight a chuckle but couldn't help but let it out. "Edmond, you always no how to cheer me up."

Edmond smiled. "Just one of my many talents."

Jhen threw back her head and laughed. After her laughter subsided she said, "Thank you Ed."

Edmond grew serious and, squeezing Jhen's hand said, "Promise me something?"

"Sure, what?" Jhen asked.

"Promise you'll prey for me. Pray to Aslan that I may come back in one piece."

Jhen's eyes contained that of fear. "Yes Edmond, I'll pray."

Edmond gave a sorrowful smile. "Thanks."

He was about to say something else when they heard a call behind them. High King Peter was calling all his men about him. "I have to go now."

Starting to walk away, Edmond stopped and turned saying, "Pray hard Jhen."

She nodded, clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head, already sending off a prayer for Edmond.

Jhen rocked from one hoof to the other, waiting. It was early morning, and everyone was a bit anxious. A few of the night guards had spent the entire night outside, not wanting to move, only wanting to keep an eye out for King Peter and his men. Even Lucy hadn't come outside for a bit of fresh air, she had stayed inside all night.

Jhen had stayed where Edmond had left her. She just stood there, sending up prayers to the heavens. She prayed to Aslan for his protection. She wanted everyone to come back alive, but as the morning wore on she knew something had gone wrong. And just when she was about to go charging out to find them, Jhen saw their tired group making their way across the field.

Instead of running to them, Jhen stayed where she was. Her gaze flew over the group as she searched for her family. Her father Glenstorm, and two of her brothers were there, but where was the third? Jhen could feel panic rising in her and she fought desperately to keep it in control.

The group grew closer, Jhen could see Edmond with them, walking beside her father, who was carrying Trumpkin, the dwarf. Her brother wasn't the only one missing. Jhen noticed in horror that a few of her close fawn friends weren't there.

The group stopped and Jhen looked to her father dismally as if asking where her brother was. He shook his head, pain etched on his dark face. Jhen dropped her head and a small, silent tear slid own her cheek, landing on the ground beneath her. Turning away, Jhen ran. She ran away from everyone, her one intent to just get away.

Edmond found Jhen lying in the grass, her legs tucked up underneath her. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she was shivering. As Edmond got closer her could see she wasn't crying, but he wasn't surprised. She had always been tough.

"Jhen, you all right?" Edmond asked, sitting down beside her.

She didn't look at him right away, but instead kept her gaze on the horizon. "No, I'm not ok. How would you feel if you lost Lucy?"

Edmond sighed, "Yeah, I see what you mean."

"You came back in one piece though." Jhen spoke quietly.

Edmond shook his head slowly. "No, when I saw what had happened between our men and Miraz's men...I felt my heart breaking. We were so stupid to lead them into such a death trap."

"You didn't know it was going to happen."

"Caspian was right you know. If we hadn't gone at all, no-one would have died at all."

"True but Edmond, sometimes you just have to take risks."

"But was it worth it? So many died. I'm so glad you didn't see the courtyard. It was covered in fawns and men and creatures and..." Edmond's voice trailed off.

"I just wish I had said goodbye."

Edmond looked at Jhen in confusion, "You didn't say goodbye?"

"No. I was talking to you instead."

"I'm sorry Jhen."

Jhen shook her head sadly. "It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

Edmond looked over to see Jhen picking at the grass, but instead of her usual vigor she moved slowly, sadly. Her eyes were sad, so sad, and her shoulders drooped pathetically. Edmond moved closed and wrapped Jhen in a comforting hug. Sighing, Jhen rested her head against his shoulder, and Edmond stroked her hair, trying to hold back the tears. And as they hugged Edmond knew he needed the comfort as much as she did.


End file.
